Field of the Invention
The principles of the present invention relate to computers, and more specifically, to managing events associated with the detection of wireless devices.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as, cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are often configured with short range wireless transmitters to enable wireless communication over a network. The signals transmitted by the wireless transmitters may be detected by a base station when the device is within the proximity of the base station. A base station is a radio receiver/transmitter that serves as the hub of a local wireless network and may also be the gateway to a wired network.